A Dragon's Treasure
by just a little rain
Summary: a little girl finds herself stumbling into Smagu's lair
1. Chapter 1

**A Dragon's Treasure**

chapter 1

Madeline was a child of only seven summers old, yet she has lived a life far different then most. Having been raised by her grand mother from ages four to six her care was sparse, as the elderly woman had not been able to properly tend to the growing girls needs.

With no supervision the young child's desire for adventure went unchecked. Currently she exploring the lonely mountain beyond her village, something that was taboo among even adult villagers.

The land was mostly dust and rocks, with the small stream and thin forest along its boarders. But Madeline was not interested in the land at the base of the mountain but rather the very top.

Madeline's reasons for exploring such a dangerous terrain was simply because she wanted to see the view from atop the mountain. She was a child who wanted nothing more than to observe the wonders of the world around her, but she was too young to know that the world is not only full of wonders- but also great dangers.

Gripping the ledge near the bottom of the mountain Madeline pulled herself up, hooking her foot into the crevices and continued upward. Soon the rocks of the mountain did not form a ledge for easy climbing, but instead only the tiniest grove to grip with her small fingers. Still she continued upward to the top.

The wind was colder the higher she went, and her fingers hurt from the hard and cold feeling of the rocks digging into her skin. Reaching a third of the way to the top Madeline was lucky to find another ledge to take a rest.

Exhaling loudly Madeline realized she could see her breath, meaning winter was fast approaching, and her small coat was barely enough to keep her warm. But children rarely worry about the cold when there is fun to be had.

So Madeline sat on the ledge, back pressed against the stonewall with her feet reaching to the edge, as she looked out at the rising sun. The sky was still dark when she set off in the morning, but had been overtaken by a lighter blue as the sun rose higher. Madeline especially loved the rays of sunlight that broke through the passing clouds and shone down on the land below.

She also enjoyed the company of three snails, which were nestled together on the ledge.

Madeline was so pleased with the view she hadn't even realized the wall behind her was not as study as she thought. Without warning the rocks gave way behind her sending her toppling backwards inside the mountain.

Madeline's high-pitched scream cut through the silence but there was no one around to save her. With some luck Madeline was not harmed by the fall, thankfully it was only short. Groaning Madeline realized she had fallen into a small tunnel and with no options she began to crawl on her hands and knees to find the exit.

...

The tunnel was narrow, as Madeline was forced to keep her head low, but it was surprisingly smooth unlike naturally formed tunnels or man made tunnels. Madeline would learn later that she had fallen through a once closed off air vent built by the dwarfs who used to live in the mountain to bring in fresh air.

The tunnel came to an abrupt end leading to a whole it its floor, which allowed Madeline to jump down into one of the many caverns built within the mountain.

It was clear to Madeline that someone had made the rooms within the mountain, though she had never paid much though to the songs sung in the village about the dwarfs who use to live here. She simply recognized that the perfectly smooth floors and walls were the work of expert craftsmen.

As she tiptoed through the large room Madeline eventually came to a door leading to a massive staircase. Following the stairs downwards Madeline was not afraid. She did not feel a sense of dread at being lost inside the mountain, merely seeing this as a new adventure to be had.

The cavern was warm, and the deeper she went the warmer it felt. Caves have a natural temperature, providing their own heat source, but what heated this cave was far from a natural occurrence.

There was a glow from the deepest cavern, the dungeon at the base of the mountain, which drew Madeline like a moth to a flame.

The young girl could hardly be held responsible for going inside. After all the light down below beckoned her with a comforting glow, when the rest of the mountains passageways offered only darkens. She was a curious child following a light without any thought or foresight of what could be there.

...

In her wildest dreams Madeline never would have guessed what lied in the mountains dungeon.

Stepping around the corner Madeline was met with the shimmering glow of light bouncing off an endless sea of gold. Gold coins, golden chalice, golden statues all lied at her feet.

Hesitantly, as if the gold would swallow her whole, she placed a single foot on the gold covered floor. To her pleasant surprise she did not sink, the millions of coins dispersed her weight and allowed her to walk across the surface.

Growing in confidence Madeline smiled wide as she took a large leap forward, landing a few feet from the dungeon door and sinking to her ankles in the gold coins. Picking up a handful Madeline carelessly tossed the coins into the air watching them sparkle and chime as they fell back to join the other coins.

The magical scene did not last long because before Madeline could stop laughing the sea of gold began to move.

"Thief." A deep voice rang throughout the cavern with a furious underlying growl. Madeline was momentarily stunned by the sound, never in her short life having heard a voice as powerful as the dragons. She was not aware in that instant what the voice was, but as the creature emerged from his slumber Madeline knew it could be nothing other than a dragon.

Pulling himself from under his bed of gold, the great dragon revealed his true size. The gold coins fell away like leaves as the dragon began to stand. First came the large shoulders and powerful wings, followed by the beast's arching back and long tail which curved around a distant pillars. Finally, came the long neck and head.

The dragons movements were smooth and graceful for a creature his size. Madeline had seen Mumakil before, a massive creature but tiny compared to a dragon, with thick skin, ivory tusk and long trunk for a nose. Mumakil were also brash and clumsy lacking the elegant grace of the being before her.

"What do you have to say for yourself tiny thief?" The dragon questioned as he lowered his head and approached her. His rustic scales catching in the light, gold coins chimed like bells as he moved.

Madeline said nothing at first; still hypnotized by his massive form she was unable to drop her gaze from his molten gold eyes. She was sure if he got a little closer than from the bottom of her feet to the top of her head would fit inside of his eye.

Smaug towered over the child wanting to intimidate her before unleashing his unforgiving dragons fire, but the child did not respond the way he expected.

"You are really big." She said simply her small voice chiming throughout the cave. _The poor child did not have the notion to be scared._

Perplexed by her statement Smaug encircled her, chest glowing as he unleashed a wave of heat hinting towards the most deadly weapon he had at his disposal. Smaug was powerful; a dragon with fierce claws and teeth, but it was the fire within him that made men cower in fear.

The child did nothing but laugh. Her giddy voice making him pause and watch her. She clasped her hands together and spun on the spot, turning her body to look up at him.

Smaug was not a gentle beast. He killed when he pleased and took what he desired. Yet he found it difficult to dispose of the tiny intrude who held no fear in her eyes. She was amazed, looking up at him like a creature of wonder rather than as a creature from men's nightmares.

"Who are you?" Smaug questioned feeling the need to satisfy his curiosity before determining what to do with the mortal.

"Madeline." She answered smiling up at him. Her heart remained steady and unchanged, hammering agents her little chest signaling excitement not deception.

"And why have you come to my mountain?" He questioned further, this would be the question that determined her fate. If she were here for his treasure then she would die as the dwarves did.

"Madeline was climbing the mountain to look over the land, she wanted to see the sun from high up." Madeline answered and Smaug noted her speaking in the third person. "Then Madeline fell into a tunnel, followed the stairs down, and now Madeline is talking to you." She added honestly the sickly bright smile still on her face as she grinned from ear to ear.

"Interesting." Smaug said to himself, his growling voice echoing through every dark crevice while he blew rings of smoke towards her.

"What's your name, Mr. Dragon?" Madeline asked still showing no concern for his monstrous presence.

"I am Smaug. I am the last great dragon, and the keeper of the treasure around you." He stated fiercely rising up above her and stretching his neck to its full length.

"All this is yours?" Madeline said wide-eyed.

"Yes." Smaug hissed as he swiftly brought his head back down, this time inching closer to her wanting to bring terror into those wide brown eyes. The sudden movement did nothing but startle the child.

Yet again she did nothing but stare at him in amazement, observing her own reflection in his rich gold eyes.

"You are very rich, Mr. Smaug, rich and very beautiful. Madeline has never seen anything like you before." Madeline exclaimed brightly.

"Do you think flattery will keep you alive, child?" Smaug asked sinisterly.

"Keep me alive?" Madeline asked tilting her head to the side in confusing as her mind processed his words. "Is Madeline in danger?"

Smaug could not believe the sheer ignorance of the child. Had she no idea who he was? Had she not heard the songs and stories of what he had done?

"Where are you from child?" Smaug asked abruptly.

"Madeline does not understand." Madeline said bringing her bottom lip up causing her mouth to form a straight line.

"Are you from the village at the base of the mountain?" Smaug questioned recalling the town he had rained fire upon not long ago.

"Madeline has been there. She lived with her gran, but now Madeline lives on her own. She sleeps in the forest and sometimes the elves lets her stay with them." Madeline said simply.

"And your parents?" Smaug continued, not sure why he was bothering with pointless questions when he wanted to dispose of the girl and return to his gold. He wanted to lie beneath the cold coins, warming them with his body, and remain there undisturbed.

"Madeline parents went away, gran said she would see them again one day but didn't say where or when." Madeline answered innocently.

Again Smaug was caught off guard by her statement. It was sad by mortal standards, an orphan child left alone in the woods and unwanted by the villagers.

Smaug however could not bring himself to care about the welfare of one child.

"Mr. Smaug, may Madeline look at your treasure?" Madeline asked. "It's all so shiny and beautiful."

He should have killed her then and there, but the girl fascinated him. She was a simple amusement in what had been a boring day. It was then the great dragon realized that while he enjoyed being left alone with his treasure, he also enjoyed the occasional upset and surprise that this little morsel brought.

"You may." Smaug answered. If nothing else his permission to allow her to observe his treasure, allowed him time to observe her in return. She skipped across the mountain of gold coins, bare feet slipping from time to time, and sat herself amongst the treasure. Picking up golden chalice she turned the cup around watching her reflection shift as she did, and then began to giggle once more.

It was then she started rambling, telling the dragon about everything she had seen today. She spoke of the setting sun above the mountain, and the creatures of the forest, but how none were as magnificent as him or his treasure.

...

Smaug found her chatter soothing more than irritating, and he allowed himself to drop he watchful gaze and return to lying upon his bed of gold. Listing to the stories Madeline told about the land she had traveled. It had seamed her parents had taken her to many different lands and villages before they _went away_, and she had retained many stories of the travels.

It had been so long since he had visited another land, not having left the mountain since he obtained his gold. Smaug realized he missed the adventure and thrill of flying and conquering, but not enough to leave his gold to return to that life.

Smaug decided he liked her stories and on a whim decided to spare her life.

"Madeline would you like to return here?" Smaug questioned though he doubted the child would say no.

"Madeline can come visit you again Mr. Smaug?" Madeline asked excitedly as she lied flat on her stomach as he was doing now and rolled over to him.

"There are conditions." Smaug stated.

"Con-di-tions?" Madeline repeated in a questioning voice, sounding the word out carefully.

"Rules young one, rules that you must follow." Smaug clarified. "You must never lie to me, never try to deceive me, and never steal from me. So long as that is understood you may return here when you please." He explained.

"Okay, Madeline promises."

...

...

...

**Note:** I'm not the biggest lord of the rings fan (I have seen the three Hobbit movies and read the book) but I plan to watch the movies and read the books soon. that being said there's probably a few inaccuracies in this short story

i image this took place _shortly _after Smaug took the mountain (about 100 years or less), so roughly seventy+ years before the events of the Hobbit takes place.

mostly I just wanted to write about a little girl and a dragon, Smaug was the only one who came to mind so he might be a bit out of character. there is one more chapter to this which is mostly just a little scene that i couldn't really fit in


	2. Chapter 2

**A Dragon's Treasure**

Chapter 2

Sparing the child's life had mixed results. Smaug was surprisingly content with her presence on most days, her idle chatter and story telling were entertaining, but some days he wished to roast her like a pig on a spike.

Yesterday she had buried herself in his gold and gotten herself stuck.

Before that she had wanted to explore the mountain and gotten lost, when she made it back to the dungeon she was covered head to toe in soot and tracked the power substance across his treasure

And the time before that she had talked for hours on end, asking questions and irritating the great beast.

Her constant presence stopped him from sleeping as much as he had before; the hundred years he had spent in the mountain had mostly been spent sleeping beneath the gold, now he seamed to be constantly awoken by her presence

.

Smaug decided to get ride of the meddlesome human child, deeming her more trouble then her worth.

Hearing her coming closer he wondered if human children tasted better or worst then adult humans.

Madeline entered the dungeon unaware of the dragons intentions, but her presence was different. Normally Smaug could hear her long before she ever approached the door. She would skip loudly down the steps taking them two at a time as she hummed an unknown melody, and she would appear in the threshold with her arms spread wide like a bird and a bright smile on her face. This time however she walked more slowly, almost dragging her feet down the steeps. Her brown eyes were closed with her head dropped to the floor, not looking at him as she entered.

"Madeline?" Smaug questioned, momentarily forgetting his plan to scorch the girl in dragons fire, causing her to glance up at him.

That's when he seen something that made him freeze in shock. There were tears in her eyes.

"You're upset, child." Smaug continued when she did not speak. It was such a strange sensation, the cold feeling that swept over him when he saw those tears. His heart became heavy in his chest, while a lump formed in his throat, never in his life had Smaug felt concern for any other living creature other then himself.

"What has upset you?" He questioned not allowing his voice to betray his concerns, as he moved swiftly to her side.

She did not answer, instead leaned against the warm scales of his chest. "Speak child." He demanded with a harsh growl.

"Todays the day mommy and daddy left." Madeline whispered in a shaky voice. "They went away for work, they used to travel and buy and sell lots of things. They used to take Madeline with them, but then one day they left without Madeline and never came back." Her voice caught In her throat as she remembered that day, with their ship sailing off into the distance and fading into the horizon. "Madeline went to the village to see if they came back yet but-"

"But what?" Smaug questioned as he listened intensely while simultaneously cursing himself for allowing his voice to become as tender as it had.

"The towns people were very mean to Madeline. They don't want me." She whispered sadly. "No one wants Madeline." She added as the tears finally fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

"Come now child, you will always have a place here." Smaug said as he lowered his head down to her.

"Promise?" She asked whipping her runny noise with the back of her hand.

"Yes little on." Smaug nodded as he swore to himself no matter how annoying he found her at times he would never let thoughts of disposing her enter his mind again. Because she was not a nuisance, she was not an ordinary mortal child who the townsmen dismissed as worthless.

She was his special little treasure, his to guard and protect, and he would protect her as he would every last gold coin in his possession.

...

A human's life was fragile and fleeting. It seemed before Smaug had realized the mortal child had doubled in height. Before he's eyes she had grown into an adult, and soon her visits became more sparse.

Madeline had become a traveling merchant, as her parents had been. Often she brought back different treasures for him to see, statue and paintings the occasional foreign jewels that he would keep for himself.

It had been three months since her last visit, a mere blink of the eye in the lifespan of a dragon, yet Smaug seemed aware of how painfully long it had felt. In fact he had not been able to feel truly at rest until she returned mere hours ago.

She would be gone one day and he would be left alone with his gold. A low growl vibrated through his chest at the thought- the sound did not go unnoticed.

"Is something wrong?" Madeline asked as she sat with him among his mountain of gold.

"No." He answered flatly. Because the great Smaug the Golden, Smaug the Impenetrable, Smaug the Magnificent… would never lower himself to admit he would miss the mortal child when she was gone.


End file.
